A new love story
by IseaMikaelson
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention. Et si Jasper n'était pas destiné à vivre sa vie avec Alice mais avec une autre femme ? Venez découvrir la vie qu'il aurait eu. Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Zoey.


- Je pars Alice. Je m'en vais.

La dite Alice stoppa net ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, et se tourna pour regarder la personne qui avait parlé.

- Quoi ?  
- Je m'en vais.  
- Tu t'en vas ?  
- Oui Alice. Je pars.  
- Mais tu vas revenir n'est ce pas ?  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne compte pas partir en vacances Alice. Ce que je veux par "je pars" c'est que toi et moi c'est finit.  
- Tu me quittes !  
- Oui, répondit-il simplement  
- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jasper ? hurla-t-elle presque hystérique.  
- Car je ne plus vivre à Forks. L'envie constante du sang de Bella m'est insupportable.  
- Tu mens ! Elle est enceinte et tu m'as dit que le fait qu'elle porte le bébé d'Edward ne te donnais plus envie de boire son sang.  
- Oui je mens, car te dire la vérité te ferais trop mal.  
- Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?  
- Au revoir Alice.

Sur ses mots il partit à vitesse vampirique dans la nuit, laissant sur place celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant près de soixante ans. Détruite elle s'effondra, s'allongea sur le sol dur de leur chambre, sa chambre maintenant, et pleura sans larme. Jamais encore elle n'avait sentit le manque d'humanité de sa condition, mais maintenant qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, sentir les larmes froides et salées couler le long de ses joues pour finir à la commissure des ses lèvres, elle regrettait d'être un vampire. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus elle avait l'impression que son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. Qu'il lui avait pris pour le jeter à terre avec une violence rare et enfin le lui. Comme si des milliers de poignard le lui transperçaient.  
Jasper, quand à lui, s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant ce qui semblait être un mini-château, et sonna à la porte. Ce fut une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui ouvrit.

- Jasper ? fit-elle surprise.  
- Je... commença-t-il.  
- Vas t'en. Vas la rejoindre et laisses moi tranquille, fit-elle froidement.  
- Non !  
- Non ? Tu ne crois m'avoir déjà assez brisé le cœur comme ça ? Il faut en plus que tu viennes me voir quand l'envie t'en prends ?  
- On va faire un marché.  
- Quel sorte de marché ? demanda-t-elle légèrement sur ses gardes le connaissant.  
- Tu réponds honnêtement à la question que je suis venus te poser et après je m'en vais loin et je ne reviendrais plus jamais sauf si tu décides du contraire.  
- Très bien. Poses vite ta question et laisse moi tranquille.  
- Je t'ai aimé, t'aime, et t'aimerais plus que je n'ai jamais eu n'aurais jamais pu aimé Alice, c'est pour ça que je ne suis plus avec elle. Alors maintenant écoute bien ma question : épouses moi ! Je voudrais que toi et moi on soit mari et femme alors s'il te plaît épouse moi Zoey.  
- Je veux bien t'épouser Jasper mais qui me dit qu'un jour tu ne me laisseras pas pour une autre.  
- Moi. Je te le jure.  
- Tu ne t'engages pas pour cinquante-soixante ans Jazz'. Tu t'engages pour l'éternité...  
- Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi Zo' car tu es la vampire que j'aime. Tu seras pour moi ce que Juliette est pour Roméo, Rose est pour Jack, Mary est pour Ian.  
- Sur les trois couples que tu as cité deux sont morts. Nous réserves-tu le même sort ?  
- Non je te réserves le même sort que le couple de ton frère, fit-il en rigolant.  
- Alors oui je veux t'épouser, je veux devenir ta femme.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, la faisant voler dans les airs à vitesse vampirique. Elle rigolait de son rire cristallin, ses yeux étaient plissés comme toujours lorsqu'elle riait. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle comme la lumière autour des saints. Il la reposa quelques minutes plus tard pour enfin la regarder dans les yeux, yeux qu'elle avait bleus avec des reflets violets. Oui elle était une vampire mais n'avait les yeux ni rouge ni or, et cela s'expliquait par son régime alimentaire, elle se nourrissait de sang synthétique qu'elle volait dans des hôpitaux, un peu comme ce vampire Damon dans la série ''The Vampire Diaries''. Sans crier gare Zoey embrassa sauvagement son fiancé, sous la violence de l'assaut ils tombèrent tout deux dans l'herbe qui entourait l'allée de graviers menant à la maison.  
Déjà ils étaient entrain de mutuellement se déshabiller. Zoey enleva, ou plutôt arracha la chemise de son amant, lui retira son pantalon tout en embarquant avec son sous-vêtement, Jasper, lui, fit passer la robe de sa futur femme par dessus sa tête. Il grogna de plaisir quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

- J'étais nue quand tu as sonné à la porte.

Elle avait chuchoté ses mots tout en s'assaillant sur la verge de son vampire de façon à se qu'il soit en elle, et gémit de plaisir quand elle toucha son point d'extase. La jeune blonde commença ses va-et-viens tout en continuant à pousser des cris de jouissance. Ses voisins les plus proche étant à cinq kilomètres elle ne s'inquiétait pas du fait qu'on aurait pu les entendre. Elle se mouvait lentement de façon à faire durer la chose le plus longtemps possible, même si du fait de leur statut de vampire, jamais ils ne serraient ni fatigués, ni essoufflés. Les mains de Jasper la guidaient dans son entreprise, et son basin se levait quand elle revenait vers lui de façon à s'enfoncer le plus profondément en elle, lui aussi grognait de plaisir. N'y tenant plus elle accéléra les mouvements de façon à faire vampiriquement l'amour. Elle prenait appuie sur le torse de son amant quand l'orgasme arriva. Il était d'une telle violence qu'elle hurla en se jetant en arrière si bien que se longs cheveux fouettèrent le torse finement musclé du vampire. Ressentant le plaisir de son amante, grâce à son don, il se déversa en elle. Ne la laissant pas se remettre de l'orgasme il la retourna de façon à être sur elle et recommença à lui faire l'amour vampiriquement, par habitude Zoey noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Jasper, pour le sentir plus encore.  
Ils firent l'amour de nombreuses heures, dans de nombreuses pièces avant de s'allonger sur le lit de la chambre à coucher de Zoey pour ne plus bouger, Zoey sur le torse de Jasper.

- Mon ange, je voudrais aller chercher mon pantalon. Tu veux bien te décaler s'il te plaît ?  
- Bonne chance pour le trouver. Je ne sais pas où on l'a lancé hier soir. Pendant ce temps je vais prendre ma douche et boire un verre de sang. Je t'en sors un ou tu iras chasser ?  
- Sors m'en un aussi s'il te plaît.

Chacun partit faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Jasper trouva rapidement son pantalon, en sortit l'écrin de velours noir qu'il posa sur la table de nuit de la chambre de sa fiancée. Puis comme cette dernière n'avait toujours pas finit il en profita pour, lui aussi, prendre une douche.  
Ayant des affaires sur place il s'habilla, s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec l'écrin posé devant lui et attendit que sa fiancé, dieu qu'il aimait ce mot, arrive avec le sang.  
Quand enfin elle arriva elle portait une robe noire bustier moulante attaché à un haut, noir lui aussi, en voile à noué au niveau du cou, et des escarpins noirs. Elle s'était juste fait un queue de cheval et lisser les cheveux.  
Zoey s'assit avec grâce en face de Jasper et lui tendit le verre de sang qu'elle lui avait apporté.

- Tiens. C'est pour toi, fit Jasper en lui tendant l'écrin de velours.

Elle l'ouvrit sans plus attendre et découvrit une magnifique bague. Elle était en argent, avec deux diamants qui entouraient un saphir sa pierre préféré.

- Au mon Dieu. Jasper elle est magnifique.

Il lui prit la main gauche et lui mît la bague à l'annulaire. Il regarda sa main longuement. Elle avait de longs doigts fins et des ongles longs toujours parfaitement vernis de french manucure. La bague à son doigt semblait être faite pour y être. Il ne manquait plus que l'alliance et tout serais parfait.

Le jour du mariage arriva rapidement, il n'y avait que Ian, le frère de Zoey, Mary, sa femme, pot témoin. Ils n'avaient pas voulut de grand mariage. Il n'empêche que Zoey dans sa longue robe blanche était magnifique. Et Jasper dans son costume noir, attendant le moment où elle serait enfin sienne. Quand le moment arriva il l'embrassa le plus amoureusement possible de façon à lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Pour le voyage de noces ils partirent en France, dans les riches campagnes. Ils en tombèrent follement amoureux et décidèrent donc d'y rester.

_Deux cents ans plus tard_

- Jasper mon amour on va être en retard.  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi on doit aller en cours ?  
- Ça faisait partit du marché. Tu voulais revenir à Forks, je voulais reprendre les cours.  
- C'est bien parce que je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Le couple toujours aussi amoureux grimpa dans la magnifique porche rouge de Zoey. Cette dernière avait revêtu un jeans slim, un haut blanc crème évasé au niveau de la poitrine et un gilet de dentelle blanc crème lui aussi. En chaussure elle portait les nouveaux escarpins que Jasper lui avait offerts, ses cheveux étaient libres et ondulés, c'est ainsi que Jasper les préféraient. Le vampire qui maintenant avait lui aussi de magnifiques yeux bleus aux reflets violets était vêtu d'un jeans noir, un chemise blanche et une veste kaki qui rappelait ses converses de la même couleurs.  
Quand ils arrivèrent enfin et sortirent de la voiture Jasper fut pris d'un léger moment de nostalgie. Le lycée n'avait pas changé. Il était heureux d'être enfin de retour, la ville où il avait rencontré sa femme lui avait manqué. La matinée passa vite. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient presque choisies les mêmes cours.  
Le midi à la cantine tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son ancienne famille installée à la table juste en face de lui, dos à sa femme. Par chance Bella, Edward et Rosalie qui étaient face à lui ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Mais lui avait stoppé tous gestes.

- Jazz' mon amour ça va ? demanda sa femme.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Zo'. Je vais bien.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Je sais.  
- Bien alors tu sais aussi que je sais quand tu me mens ?  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Écoutes tu es Jasper Withlock, mon mari. Jamais encore tu ne t'étais excusé pour une chose aussi futile.

En entendant le nom de Jasper la famille Cullen se raidit. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf le voir ici, et marié qui plus est. Jamais il n'avait voulut se marier à Alice. Ils tendirent donc l'oreille pour en savoir plus. Enfin Alice elle parut encore accablée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Deux cents ans qu'il était parti mais elle ne s'en remettait pas.

- Écoutes tu es Zoey Withlock, ma femme. Je te connais par cœur.  
- Et...  
- Tu promets d'être gentille.  
- Merci. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être horrible quand tu dis ça.  
- Derrière toi se trouve mon ancienne famille.  
- Les Cullen ?  
- Oui.  
- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ne serais pas gentille ?  
- Il y a Alice.  
- Jazz' je m'en contre fiche.  
- Tu t'en contre fiches que mon ex soit là ?  
- Ça serait plutôt à elle de me haïr. Après tout je lui ai pris l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
- Tu m'étonneras toujours.  
- Je croyais que tu me connaissais par cœur. Vas leur parler.  
- Quoi ?  
- Vas-y. Tu en meurs d'envie. On se retrouve devant notre salle de cours. Je t'aime mon ange, dit-elle en se levant.  
- Attends. Je vais te présenter.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.  
- Tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors viens avec moi.  
- Je...  
- S'il te plaît Zo'. J'ai besoin de toi.  
- Très bien, je viens.

Jasper se leva et se dirigea vers son ancienne famille en compagnie de sa femme.

- Bonjour, fit-il d'une voix timide ne sachant pas comment il allait être accueillir.  
- Jasper, répondit Bella d'une voix chaleureuse.  
- Ravi de voir que tu as survécu à la grossesse et l'accouchement ?.  
- Merci. J'ai eu une petite fille. Ravie de voir que tu te portes bien et semble heureux.  
- Bon ça va bientôt sonner, dit Zoey. Venez donc chez nous ce soir. Il s'agit de la maison au milieu de la clairière sud de Forks, proposa-t-elle.  
- Nous y serons, accepta Emmett.  
- Amenez Carlisle et Esmé aussi, ajouta Jasper.  
- D'accord.  
- À ce soir alors pour vingt heures.

Le couple partit vers leur salle de cours. Plus le temps passait plus Jasper devenait nerveux à l'idée d'accueillir son ancienne famille dans sa maison.  
Il était dix-neuf heures cinquante-cinq, vêtu d'un simple jeans slim, d'une chemise blanche et de chaussures de soirée il attendait -encore- que sa femme descende.

- Mon amour dépêche toi ils vont bientôt arriver.  
- J'arrive mon ange. Je finis de m'habiller.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'on sonna à la porte. Sa famille entra accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés qu'il identifia comme la fille d'Edward et Bella. Seulement deux ans étaient passés et la jeune semblait déjà avoir quinze ans.

- Bonsoir. Zoey arrive dans pas longtemps, elle finit de se préparer.  
- Elle est en retard, fit Alice d'un voix où l'on perçait de la haine.  
- Jamais une femme est en retard. Ce sont toujours les autres qui sont en avance. Mais il est clair que ce soir je suis en retard alors veuillez m'excuser.

Elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire tombant juste au dessus des genoux et montant assez haut, elle y avait fait rentrer un chemisier bleu roi avec de fines manches. Ses longues et fines jambes blanche semblaient plus longues encore grâce aux escarpins noirs qu'elle avait chaussé. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient dans de longues et soyeuses boucles.  
Jasper la regardait avec admiration. Elle était magnifique. Les Cullen avait remarqué la façon dont Jasper regardait sa femme. Jamais encore ils ne l'avaient vu regarder une femme de cette manière pas même une vampire, et encore moins Alice.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Vous êtes magnifique, fit la vampire qui semblait être la fille d'Edward et Bella.  
- Merci, mais je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer. Si vous n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient. Je me présente je suis Zoey.  
- Rénesmée, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nessie, se présenta la jeune fille.  
- Emmett, fit un vampire qui faisait penser à un gros nounours, l'oncle de Nessie.  
- Rosalie, annonça une magnifique vampire blonde, la tante de Nessie et la femme d'Emmett.  
- Bella, la mère de Nessie et femme d'Edward.  
- Edward, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin que je te donnes des détails, ajouta-t-il en riant.  
- Merci je pense que ça ira.  
- Je suis Carlisle, le père de tout cette petite tribu, le grand-père de Nessie, et le mari d'Esmée.  
- Esmée.  
- Moi je suis Alice, l'ex-petite amie de ton actuel mari.  
- Alice, fit Jasper mécontent qu'elle parle de cette manière à Zoey.  
- Laisse Jazz'. Je sais qui tu es. Ne crois pas que j'ignore la vie de mon mari avant que je ne le connaisse.  
- Et bien tu sembles ignorer que je suis la femme qu'il a choisit avant toi.  
- Écoutes Alice, je ne vous ai pas proposé de venir chez nous pour que tu règles tes comptes avec moi. Si ça ne te dérange pas je préférerais que l'on fasse cela à un autre moment.  
- Je comprend pourquoi tu l'as choisie Jasper, fit Carlisle.  
- Vous avez chasser ou non ? demanda Jasper.  
- Non. Il faudra que nous le fassions avant d'aller en cours.  
- Et bien ça tombe bien. Zo' nous à fait un petit repas. Nous avons même été chassé pour cela.  
- Chassé pour cela ? fit Emmett surpris.  
- Oui on ne chasse jamais, on boit du sang synthétique.  
- Vous venez.

Zoey les conduit dans la salle à manger où une magnifique table était dressée. Une nappe blanche avec un chemin de dentelle noire. Des assiettes carrées blanches, des bougies rouges sang sur des chandeliers argentés.

- Installez-vous où bon vous semble, fit Jasper.

Zoey les quitta pour aller dans la cuisine. L'ambiance à table était plus gêné, quoi de plus normal. Jasper était tellement tendu qu'il lui était impossible d'utiliser son propre don pour se calmer lui même. Par chance sa femme ne fût pas longue. Nessie semblait fascinée par Zoey.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la vampire arriver avec deux plateaux sur le bras.

- L'entrée de ce soir. Tu aimes cuisiner ?

- J'adore ça, mais je peux le faire que pour Jake.

- Jake ?

- Oui, c'est un loup garou mais il s'est imprégner de moi. Son vrai nom c'est Jacob.

- Un loup garou ? C'est pas banal, fit Zoey en rigolant.

- Quand maman s'en ai rendu compte elle a faillit le mordre, raconta Nessie.

- Je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose.

- Tu voulais des enfants avant ?

- Nessie ! gronda son père. C'est personnel.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward. Je n'ai jamais voulut d'enfant non, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de pouvoir être une mère un jour. On naît mère, on ne le devient pas selon moi.

- Et si tu avais put avoir un enfant et que Jasper en aurait absolument voulu un ? fit Alice.

- Alors je lui aurais donné un enfant. Dis mon amour j'ai oublié quelque chose en haut. Tu veux bien t'occuper du service.

- Vas y mon ange. Je m'occupe de tout le temps que tu reviennes.

Zoey alla donc à l'étage et s'assit sur son lit. Elle pleura de rage en silence, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir se justifier sur chacun de ses faits et gestes. Elle prenait vraiment sur elle pour ne pas réduire en bouillie cette Alice Cullen. Entendant des bruits de pas dans les escaliers elle se leva prestement et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son tiroir.

- Ça va mon amour ?

- Jazz' ! Tu n'es pas en bas ? Redescends, de n'est pas poli.

- Je m'en moque d'être poli. J'ai sentit que tu n'allais pas bien. Rappelles toi de qui je suis.

- Je sais qui tu es. Redescends, je vais vraiment bien.

- Zoey, assieds toi, et dis moi se qu'il y a.

- J'en ai marre. Je ne leur ai proposé de venir à la maison pour m'en prendre plein la figure, et tu sais très bien l'effort que je fais pour ne pas réduire en poussière Alice !

- Je le sais, mais eux ne savent pas que tu es une Volturi, une des plus vieilles Volturi qui plus est. Crois moi, pour la fille de Caius je trouve que tu es parfaite.

- Je t'aime.

- Allez, remet de l'ordre dans tes vêtements et on redescends.

Ils redescendirent, et le dîner se finit dans la meilleure entente possible. Nessie passa son temps à poser des questions à Zoey, qui lui répondit. Jasper raconta sa nouvelle vie à son ancienne famille.

Zoey devient la ''grande-soeur'' de Nessie, elle l'emmenait partout, au cinéma, faire du shopping, et même à la Push car elle était la seule vampire à pouvoir y pénétrer car elle avait une fois sauver la vie du père de Billy Blake. Elle s'entendait avec presque toute la famille. Jouait au piano avec Edward, décorait des maisons avec Esmée, se rendait à l'hôpital avec Carlisle quand il avait besoin d'aide...

Jasper redevient le petit frère de la bande, et fit des courses de motos, voitures avec ses anciens-nouveaux frères. Il considérait Alice comme sa petite sœur même si cette dernière espérait toujours le récupérer un jour.

Quand la famille Cullen appris les origines de la femme de Jasper ils furent surpris que Caius laisse partir son enfant de Volterra. Mais ils en furent ravis, car sans cela ils n'auraient put se rencontrer.

C'est ainsi que les Cullen purent vivre sans la crainte de voir les Volturi débarquer à l'improviste, et vivre leurs vies comme bon leur semblait grâce à la sécurité que leur procurait Zoey.


End file.
